Ivern
Summary Ivern Bramblefoot, known to many as the Green Father, is a peculiar half man, half tree who roams Runeterra's forests, Friend of the Forest.png cultivating life everywhere he goes. He knows the secrets of the natural world, and holds deep friendships with all things that grow, fly, and scuttle. Ivern wanders the wilderness, imparting strange wisdom to any he meets, enriching the forests, and occasionally entrusting loose-lipped butterflies with his secrets. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Ivern Bramblefoot, the Green Father, Friend of the Forest Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Treant, Nature spirit, Nature Guardian, God-Willow trainee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Energy Projection, Body Control, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Summoning (Daisy), Forcefield Creation, Animal Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (As the host of the God Willow instead of just a nature spirit, he should be at least comparable to if not superior to Maokai) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (As the host of the God Willow he should be at least comparable to if not superior to regular nature spirits like Maokai) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Daisy is at least Class 10 by virtue of size Striking Strength: City Class (Daisy can move champions as heavy as Nautilus and Malphite) Durability: City level Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: "Daisy" Intelligence: Average (When concerning human matters), Extremely high (When concerning anything having to do with nature) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Friend of the Forest:' Ivern cannot attack nor damage non-epic monsters. Instead, targeting a jungle camp initiates a 2.5-second channel that, upon completion, places the monsters within a grove. The grove matures over 6 seconds. When fully matured, Ivern can interact with the camp again to instantly free the monsters, sending them away, to receive their full gold and experience bounty. Smiting a camp within a grove will instantly free the monsters, regardless of its maturity or the monster's current health. Freeing the Red Brambleback or Blue Sentinel leaves behind a sapling that can be picked up by an allied champion to gain the camp's buff, consuming it in the process. If at least one allied champion is nearby, Ivern can pick up the sapling to transfer it to the nearest one in range. If an ally kills either monster, they also leave behind a sapling that only Ivern can consume. *'Rootcaller:' Ivern throws a vine in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and rooting them for a short duration. Ivern and his allies can target enemies rooted by Rootcaller to dash to them, placing themselves at their attack range from the target. While Daisy is active, Daisy! Will rush towards target affected by Rootcaller and prioritize them. *'Brushmaker:' Ivern grows a patch of brush at the target location for 30 seconds, revealing the area within and around it for 3 seconds. Brushmaker spawns more brush if used near terrain or other brush. While in brush, Ivern's basic attacks gain bonus range and deal bonus magic damage. These bonuses persist for 3 seconds after leaving brush. Ivern stores a charge of Brushmaker periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. *'Triggerseed:' Ivern gifts a seed to the target allied champion, himself or Daisy, shielding them for 2 seconds. After the 2 seconds, Triggerseed bursts, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and slowing them by 70% for 3 seconds. *'Daisy!:' Ivern summons his sentinel friend Daisy. **'Flower Power:' Daisy's basic attacks apply stacks of Flower Power, resetting whenever Daisy attacks a new target. Versus a target with 2 stacks, Daisy's next attack gains bonus attack range and sends forward a shockwave that damages and Airborne icon knocks up up all enemies hit in a line for 1 second. Flower Power cannot happen again for 3 seconds. **'Entering the Fray:' Daisy gains 25% bonus movement speed for the first 5 seconds after spawning. **'I am Root:' Daisy prioritizes enemies rooted by Rootcaller and benefits from the ability's dash. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7